Another Day at the Walt Disney Academy
by RidePotterJackson
Summary: Not your usual take on Disney characters. Humor and friendship, and maybe romance. This is some of the Disney characters in a modern high school setting. I do not strictly follow the Disney generated plotlines. CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. ALL CREDITS GO TO DISNEY.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrmrmrrph." I look at my alarm clock, and stare at my reflection on the mirror directly located across from it. Nope. I don't look like someone who's ready to go to one of the most prestigious high schools around. I flop back to the sheets and stare at my plain white ceilings. Eventually, I fall out of bed, and decide to get my arse up and going. Giving my blonde hair a quick brush and putting it up with a brown ponytail holder, I pull on a pair of skinny khakis and tug on a blue cap-sleeve polo shirt. I slam my hand to my face and drag it down.

I tug a wand of e.l.f clear mascara through my eyelashes, slide a tube of Pink Punch Baby Lips over my lips, and rub foundation into my face. Then Drew's annoying little face pops up in my doorway, and groan inwardly.

"God, Cindy, why the hell aren't you making breakfast yet?" She demands, like I'm her freaking personal servant…which I kind of wound up to be. Ana's perky little nose pops up, too. As if one wasn't bad enough.

"Alright, miss, what would you like for your morning meal today?" I ask as politely as I can, even though what I said was dripping with sarcasm. Luckily, they're both far too dumb to figure it out. Ana puts a dainty, manicured finger to a frosted lip and says,

"Freshly squeezed orange juice, waffles from scratch, syrup, but low fat butter, and a latte, froth on top." She flounces off. Drew places a pink painted finger to her iced lips and says,

"Turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and strained and skimmed milk." And then she flounces off to talk with Brattier. I roll my eyes and race downstairs, make the bacon and eggs-full fat, leave the milk as it is, pull out a few Eggos, and whip up the latte. I hack up a glop of saliva and launch it into the creamy depths of the latte.

Then I pour some Sunny-C in a cup and dump some ice in. Sweeping it up into a tray and tossing a few napkins and forks and spoons on the tray, I race upstairs with it. I knock twice on their door and set the tray down, inwardly muttering a few curses. I calm myself down and remind myself that the plan was to come soon. Soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White's P.O.V

I inspect my face carefully. Perfect, glowing, flawless skin, naturally cherry red lips, and thick, flowing black hair. Weird name, though. Who grows up to name their daughter Snow White? I examine my face again. Still perfect, even though I'd rather have it not be. It gives _her_ more the reason to rage at me.

I shrug, and figure I might as well deal with it. Pulling on a yellow sundress, and tugging a blue cropped cardigan on, I race out of the house, stopping only to jam my feet into a pair of black flats. Otherwise I'd be late, seeing as The Academy didn't offer bus service. Of course, _she _wouldn't give me a ride. Darn. I forgot something. I run back to the house, and pull open the door. Grabbing my knapsack, I spot her lurking around the corner. In the rush, the apple brooch pinned onto the bag fell off, and my heart sank. My father had given me that before he passed away. I didn't want a confrontation, and I was late already, so I left it as it was.

Mulan's P.O.V

"Mulan, wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Coming, mother!" Ugh. I had to go to that ridiculously expensive, prissy school again. At least I had a couple of misfit friends there. I shake my head and hair goes flying everywhere, and that's when Mother comes in.

"Mulan…" She gives me a stern look. I give her a sheepish grin. She sets a pile of neatly folded clothes on my bed, and says firmly,

"Wear these."

"Alright, mother…." She shuffles briskly out of the room and I unfold the clothes and grimace. It was entirely too prep-school. Sure, it looked nice, but seriously? A pink blazer? And a belt? I went to my closet and drag out a pair of comfy, ripped skinny jeans, a pair of knee high Converses, a darkish green tank and a jacket. Lacing up my Converses as I zip out of the house, I yell behind me,

"I don't have time to eat breakfast, Mother!"

"What am I going to do with her?"

Ariel's P.O.V

"Ari. Ari. Ari. Ari. Ari. Ari. ARIEL!"

"Omigod, Aquata, WHAT?"

"You're gonna be late," she states flatly, and hops off my bed. I drag my lazy butt out of bed and promptly fall on my face. Peeling my face off the floor, I slowly crawl over to my walk-in closet and yank a few random shirts and jeans down from some of the hangers. Slipping on the purple ribbed tank and dark green jeans I pulled out, I drag myself over to the fish tank, to feed my crab, Sebastian, and my fish, Flounder.

"Bye, guys." They burble good-bye as I trudge out the door, absentmindedly brushing my hair with a fork, and drinking a smoothie I grabbed off the counter. Today was going to be a long day.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Oh. Mygosh. I can't wait to go to the Academy. It's going to be so cool, especially after being homeschooled for so long. I pack and repack my rainbow glitter gel pens, lavender notebooks, and calculator, and organize the purple Trapper Keeper Mother had gotten me.

I bounce up and down, and decide to get dressed, finally, after getting up at 2 o'clock in the morning. Flinging open the door to my closet, I snatch the outfit I had carefully planned for weeks. It was a lavender cardigan with a really cool cap sleeve purple striped white sundress, and a pair of white flats with cute, tiny little orange, pink and purple flowers on them.

"Raaapunzel! Ready for your first day of school?"

"Oh yes, Mother!"

"Mother will miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Mother."

"Come on, Rapunzel, why don't you sit down, and I'll brush your hair, and braid it up." I clamber over eagerly, tripping over some of my knee-length hair. It was super soothing to have Mother brush and braid my hair. After she was done, she carefully put in bobby pins with flowers that matched the ones on my shoes.

"Now don't you look darling, darling?" I giggle.

"Come on, Rapunzel, let's go have breakfast." I run downstairs, anticipating the yummy breakfast Mother usually made. There was juicy, crispy bacon, fresh-squeezed orange juice, waffles with syrup, butter, berries, chocolate chips, and whipped cream, and scrambled eggs and a bowlful of fruit. I dig in immediately. As I eat, Mother gives me a lecture on not talking to strangers unless I had to. When I'm done, she tweaks my nose and says,

"Mother knows best. Now run up and get your little face cleaned up."


End file.
